


Okumura Yukio is a Life-Ruiner

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Emotional Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Love, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the carefully considered opinion of his brother, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okumura Yukio is a Life-Ruiner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twisted_sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_sheets/gifts).



Yukio is a life-ruiner. That is Rin's carefully considered opinion. Not everyone shares it but Rin knows Yukio better than anyone in the world, better than anyone in Assiah or Gehenna or any other dimension. So yes, Yukio is a life-ruiner.

For one thing, there's the way he feels he has to "keep an eye on" Rin, like he's Rin's jailor or something. Another thing is the way he doesn't take Rin on enough missions, where Rin would get the real and practical experience he needs to catch up to Yukio.

There is also the way he sometimes wakes Rin up in the middle of the night with those soft, soft sounds, like he's muffling the whimpers he can't help making against his pillow, or maybe he's got something in his mouth, gagging himself with his hand or maybe with bunched up underwear or something. Rin swallows a moan of his own. He can't do anything about his own erection because if he can hear Yukio, that means Yukio can hear him. So he just has to lie here, hard and aching and miserable, and listen to his brother masturbating, that life-ruiner.

It's taking a while tonight. Yukio has been at it for at least ten minutes that Rin has been awake, and who knows how long before that. Rin doesn't know how much more of this he can take. He's at his limit; he's past it, maybe. Pushing the covers off himself, he swings his feet to the floor, pulls off the underwear tangled around his thighs, pads naked across the room, and slips into Yukio's bed. 

The choked moaning stops and Yukio goes still but he can't stop the heaviness of his breathing. Rin waits for Yukio to tell him to go back to his own bed. But all he hears is Yukio breathing. 

Rin sighs with relief as he wraps his hand around his own cock again. It's been a while since they did this, got themselves off lying in the same bed. Not since before they came to True Cross Academy and only a couple of times, which they never talked about during or after. He didn't have a tail then and he reaches back for it now, to settle it over his own waist, out of the way. Yukio flinches when Rin accidentally brushes it against him. Instead of apologizing, Rin scootches back until his spine is curving against Yukio's. He gathers up the droplets of precome leaking from his cockhead and starts stroking himself; feels the echoing movement as Yukio does too. 

But Yukio is still muffing his moans, something anxious in his sounds, distracting Rin from his own pleasure. 

"Life-ruiner," he whispers as he rolls over, drapes his arm over Yukio's bare waist, reaches for his cock. Yukio's breath chokes off at the touch. "Just let me," Rin murmurs, wishing Yukio would ever accept his help without having to be asked to take it. "I'm not going to be able to get off until you do, so."

Yukio rolls over so fast Rin barely has time to register it, let alone come up with any reaction; he finds himself on his back under Yukio, hands held down at his wrists on the pillow above his head. Yukio's knees are outside Rin's legs, keeping them together. Looking up into Yukio's face, meeting his gaze in the light filtering in from the night sky, Rin waits to be told off and kicked out of bed.

Then Yukio lifts one knee, nudges it between Rin's legs as he lowers himself, pinning Rin with his full body. When he shifts, aligning their cocks, Rin arches, his fingers fluttering open and closing in empty fists again. He doesn't try to get out from under Yukio but he does try to free his hands. Yukio doesn't so much let go as slide up, exchanging his hold on Rin's wrists to intertwine their fingers, pressing their palms together. As his fingers flutter again and this time settle with Yukio's, Rin arches once more, winding his free leg around his brother's waist, urging him closer. Little moans, more desperate than the earlier ones, escape Yukio—and then he muffles himself with Rin's mouth.

Yukio has never kissed him like this. No one has ever kissed him like this, and Rin thinks that even if he does kiss anyone else, it won't be like this; only Yukio the Life-Ruiner kisses like this, ruining Rin some more. When Yukio releases his hand to nuzzle Rin's ear with his fingertips, Rin tightens around the hand still holding his, offering Yukio some moans of his own to swallow down. He tries to slip his tongue into Yukio's mouth, to lick at him the way he's licking at Rin, but Yukio's tongue is so eager and more than eager in Rin's mouth, overwhelmingly needy, that Rin yields, giving himself over to Yukio and Yukio's kissing.

But then, as it goes on, Rin realizes that Yukio isn't really kissing him, he's just licking Rin's teeth, daring to linger along the sharp edges. And his fingers aren't really caressing Rin's ear, they're feeling the shape, the points...

He turns his head on the pillow, breaking the kiss. 

Yukio pushes himself up a little. "Rin?"

Rin can feel his gaze but refuses to meet it. His leg relaxes, falling from Yukio's waist. He's open and vulnerable but he doesn't care. 

"Rin, if something's wrong, please tell me. Did I misunderstand? Do you not want this?"

Yukio is looking at him so intently that, even though Rin still isn't looking back, he feels his eyes responding. Or something behind them, pushing heavy and wet. He blinks impatiently, takes one of the hands Yukio has let go of and brushes it across his eyes. Yukio doesn't ask again but Rin can feel the question there in his unwavering gaze.

Finally Rin says, unable to inflect the question properly, "Is it because I'm a demon." He lets himself look at Yukio now; moonlight illuminates the confusion etched across his brother's face. Rin takes a deep breath and spells it out: "Do you have a fetish for it or something? Are you only into this because I'm a demon?"

With his stupid, life-ruining gaze refusing to waver as he keeps looking at Rin, Yukio doesn't answer for a moment that goes on for so long, Rin starts to wonder if there's an exorcist power to stop time that Yukio has been keeping secret.

Then: "You."

The word spills from Yukio's lips as if it's so enormous Yukio can't hold onto it; it slides through the air, slips into Rin, and Rin realizes it's not only enormous but _full_ , and that fullness is filling him. He can't do anything but look at Yukio as helplessly as Yukio is looking at him.

"It's you, Rin. It's you; it's always been you. Everything…"

The world spins, distantly, around them. They are in their own world in this moment, in the dimension of their connected gaze.

Moistening his lips, Rin keeps his eyes open as he tilts his face up. He watches Yukio's face coming closer, allows his eyes to flutter closed when Yukio's do, just before Yukio's mouth touches his again. 

It's slower this time, more thorough, Yukio exploring more than Rin's tongue and teeth, exploring more than his mouth, sending his breath deep into Rin, down to his lungs, seeping into his bloodstream. It takes Rin's breath away, literally, as Yukio's deep inhale draws Rin's breath into himself; and then he gives it back, exhales their mingled, mutated breath into Rin, and Rin swallows it all.

As they've shifted during the kiss, Rin's legs are both free now and he wraps them around Yukio's waist. He reaches between them for Yukio's cock, rolls his hips so he can trace his cleft with Yukio's cockhead, feeling the slick trail of precome, swallowing his own moan. The guttural cry that comes from Yukio is not one Rin has ever heard before. He wishes the stars were brighter so he could see Yukio's face better. "Do you want to?" 

"Rin~"

Yukio kisses him again and Rin relinquishes his hold in favor of wrapping his arms around Yukio as Yukio shifts to rut against him, inciting thrill and frustration in Rin. "Don't make me beg." Rin meant to make his voice all low and sexy but, hearing the desperate whine under his own words, he feels like he's already begging. 

Yukio inhales deeply without taking Rin's breath this time. He kneels back between Rin's legs, looking at him, oh~, _looking_ at him. Rin spreads his legs wider but Yukio's eyes stay on his face. Rin doesn't know what he must look like to his brother in this moment but, even as his blush worsens, he keeps himself open, holding and held in Yukio's gaze. 

Then Yukio gets up, off the bed. Rin lifts a hand against the sudden light but it's only the desk lamp and it doesn't take long for his vision to adjust. Naked except for the glasses he's put on, Yukio is rummaging in a drawer for something. When he finds it, a small tube, he starts to take off his glasses again.

"No, leave them on," Rin says and Yukio stops, his fingertips resting on the frames. "And the light too. I want you to look at me."

Yukio's inhale tangles with his sigh, stuttering against each other as they slide past one another. He starts back towards the bed and Rin wants him here already. He holds out his arms, wanting Yukio in them, wanting Yukio inside him. 

When Yukio climbs back onto the bed, he leans down to brush his lips against Rin's, then sits back without deepening the kiss and looks at him. Rin starts to squirm but when Yukio says, "Let me look at you like this. Just for a moment, let me look at you," as if he's the one who's begging even though Rin is the one who asked for this, Rin quiets all over, inside and out. He stretches out, offering himself to Yukio and Yukio's gaze. 

And then Yukio, like the life-ruiner he is, starts to act like he's the one who's going to get fucked: he squeezes out a fat dollop from the tube, smears it thickly on his fingertips, and Rin's tail expresses the twitch of anticipation Rin is feeling all over his body—but instead of reaching for Rin, Yukio reaches behind himself, his knees skating out on the bed as he kneels up for his own slicked-up fingers.

Brow furrowing, tail flicking with something other than anticipation now, Rin props himself up on his elbows. "Just what are you doing?"

"Let's do it this way first, okay?" Yukio's hand comes forward for another dollop from the tube before disappearing behind him again. His brow furrows now but for a different reason from Rin's, his mouth opening soundlessly. Imagining Yukio's slickened fingers, the ones that were supposed to be inside _him_ by now, causes a hot flush to spread through Rin just beneath the surface of his skin. He glances at himself to be sure and there are definitely no flames, blue or otherwise, visible anywhere. 

His attention is drawn back up when Yukio says, "I want to know how it feels, so I'll know what you're feeling." Yukio's lashes flutter as his fingers do something inside him; he keeps his half-lidded gaze focused on Rin. "I want to learn, so I can make it good for you."

Well, what can Rin say to that? Nothing, that's what. So he lies there and watches his life-ruining brother fingering himself.

The thrum in Rin's blood is concentrating in his cock. He touches himself, easing his thumb along his length as if reaching for the thrum on the other side of his skin. He can't touch it but he can feel it. He wonders if Yukio will be able to feel it too when Rin is inside him. Yeah, he and his thrum are going to be inside Yukio soon—an idea hits him and he points at the tube, holds out his hand. "Hey, give me that. At least let me get myself ready for you."

Yukio hesitates. "Don't make yourself come, though," he says.

Exasperation flares in Rin, momentarily overshadowing the thrumming. "You don't have to tell me that!"

As he sometimes does at the strangest times, Yukio smiles then. He hands over the tube and Rin wastes no time squeezing out a more than generous amount. Keenly aware of Yukio's gaze, Rin makes a show of getting himself nice and slick for his brother.

"Okay," Yukio says. "I think I'm ready." 

He's looking at Rin, a little like in the cram school classroom though not exactly, and after another moment Rin realizes Yukio is waiting for a response. He's angry at the blush he feels rising up but can't do anything to stop it, so he pretends it's not there and says, "Yeah, me too."

Yukio's face softens into a smile, kind of like the smiles he sometimes used to give Rin when he didn't think Rin was looking. He hasn't smiled at Rin like that since they got here, unless Yukio has just gotten better about knowing when Rin is looking. Anyhow, Rin didn't realized he missed those smiles until this moment. His blush deepens.

And somehow it deepens even a little more when Yukio crawls up the bed to kiss him before straddling his hips. With both hands behind himself, Yukio takes a deep breath, his eyelids quivering, unable to decide whether to stay open or fall shut. Rin offers him a steady gaze and Yukio, taking another deep breath, latches on. Rin's own breath stutters as Yukio touches his cock, taking gentle but firm hold and angling it the way he wants.

Rin's cockhead is pressing against Yukio's hole now. Yukio must be holding himself open with one hand, the other guiding Rin to him. Rin would like to see that, himself entering his brother like this, but it's also good to see Yukio's face, the dusting of color along his cheeks, the way he's biting his lower lip. Rin kind of understands why Yukio wanted to do it like this first because he wants to arch up, push in; but he doesn't know if that's right, so he lies still, fists bunching in the bedclothes beneath him, focusing on Yukio's face.

Yukio is the one to do the pushing: he arches, head tipping back as he pushes himself down, enveloping Rin's thrumming cockhead and his whole cock in one movement, pushing himself down far and fast. 

His shoulders hunch forward, bringing him out of the arch. Still seated on Rin's cock, he reaches out to brace himself against the bed, fingers tightening around the sheets. His face is tight too; his muscles everywhere have tightened. His head is bowed but Rin can see the way his teeth are digging into his lip and the drop of blood Yukio draws, swiping it away with his tongue before it falls.

"Yukio…" Rin shifts so he can sit up and touch Yukio's face, tell him it's all right, they don't have to do this.

"Stop." Yukio stretches out his hand and, even though it doesn't touch Rin, Rin settles back again. "Just. Give me a second." Yukio breathes in and out. "Just give me a second," he says again, softer, almost to himself.

He shouldn't be talking to himself, though, because he's not alone. His hand isn't far from Rin's on the bed so Rin moves—only his hand, careful to keep his body still—to touch him. To remind Yukio he's not alone; Rin is here with him.

Yukio glances up at the touch, lets himself be caught in Rin's gaze. 

His breathing eases. His whole body eases. 

"Okay," he says. "I'm going to move now."

He doesn't wait for a response, which for once is fine with Rin. Yukio slides up along Rin's cock until only the head is inside him, and then slides down slowly until Rin is fully inside him once more. He does it again, and again, setting up a slow, deep rhythm. 

It's…Rin doesn't even know. He's always tossed around words like "amazing" and "incredible," but there are no words for this. There are no words at all; Yukio has taken all of them, just like he took Rin's breath away earlier. Rin wants to give Yukio more than useless, stolen, silent words but he doesn't know what he has to give. He reaches out helplessly, just reaching toward his brother—

His hand brushes Yukio's cock and, even though that's not what Rin had in mind—as he can admit to himself, he didn't have anything in mind—he latches on, curls around it. 

"No, Rin—don't." Without losing the rhythm of his hips, Yukio covers Rin's hand, fingertips nudging beneath.

Rin doesn't let himself be pried off yet. "You don't want this?" Yukio doesn't answer, and that's all the answer Rin needs. "If you want it, why won't you let me? You never accept anything from me anymore." That's not what Rin meant to say, not what he wants to say, not right now anyhow. "Just let me," he rushes on before Yukio can or has to respond. "Please, Yukio. Please just let me." If he has to beg his stupid life-ruiner of a brother to let Rin help him get off while they're fucking, then fine, Rin will beg.

Yukio still doesn't say anything but he lets go, relinquishing his cock to Rin. Rin takes a moment to explore the veins patterning Yukio's cock, imagining what they'll feel like inside him; then he curls his fingers at the base and strokes up the length in one fluid movement, closing his hand in a fist over Yukio's cockhead, opening up to stroke down smooth, again and again, throwing in a thumb-flick across the head now and then, doing it just the way he likes it himself. And, sure enough, Yukio likes it too. Rin wishes he could arch up and lick the sounds Yukio is starting to make right from his lips but he doesn't want to make Yukio push him down. So he waits, his own lips parted, for the whimpers and moans to come to him, inhaling the air they drift down on and consuming them that way.

Then the desperation shifts into completion as Yukio comes hard, spilling out of himself and over Rin's hand, splashing all over Rin's belly. "Rin—oh, Rin, I'm sorry."

When their eyes meet, Yukio's gaze shies away. Rin follows his eye line to the come pooling on his belly. He reaches down, swirls a fingertip through it, adds another fingertip as he massages Yukio's come into his skin. He's watching Yukio's face the whole time so he sees the tell-tale flicker and he's ready when Yukio looks up; he brings his fingers to his mouth, tastes Yukio's come.

Yukio convulses around him so irresistibly that Rin comes too.

He stays seated on Rin, both of them spilling heavy breaths into the air between them. Rin wouldn't mind if they stayed like this forever but Yukio shifts and Rin feels himself slip out as Yukio lies down beside him.

They breathe together awhile longer. Still wordless, Yukio's hand finds Rin's belly, right where he marked Rin with his come. He turns to nuzzle Yukio but Yukio is too far away like this, so Rin turns on his side as well and leans in to kiss him.

When they part, Rin says, "Was it what you wanted?" Yukio nods. "So you got what you needed?" Rin pursues. "You know how to do it so I'll like it?"

"Oh." Because Yukio glances away when he smiles, Rin guesses he's smiling to himself for some reason. Then Yukio looks back and says, "Yes," and his smile is definitely for Rin this time.

Rin grins back. "Good. Because I want to do it now." When Yukio doesn't react, Rin lets the smile fade off his mouth so Yukio can see how serious he is. "I want you, Yukio." Then, just in case Yukio is not getting just how serious Rin is or somehow thinks he's going to get away with having Rin fuck him without fucking Rin in return, Rin covers Yukio's mouth with his own, licks at his tongue, breathes into him and inhales hard, seeing how Yukio likes having his breath stolen in kisses the way he's been doing to Rin.

Apparently he likes it as much as Rin does, or at least enough that he doesn't say no or push Rin away. He pulls Rin closer, in fact, and as they start making out again, kissing and licking and caressing, Rin lets his brother linger on his teeth, the points of his ears, his tail. It doesn't take Rin long to get hard again and he thinks maybe that's the demon blood. 

Or maybe not, because it doesn't take Yukio long either.

Since Yukio was on top when Rin fucked him, Rin figures that's how Yukio wants him. When he starts to sit up, though, Yukio sits up too and pushes Rin back down, his hand on Rin's chest to keep him there. Rin is prepared to argue until Yukio relaxes his hand and gazes at him and says, "Will you spread your legs for me, Rin?", his voice low and full, and Rin forgets what he was going to argue about because he just wants Yukio to look at him like this forever. 

He spreads his legs and Yukio settles between them, their gazes tangling as Yukio starts touching him everywhere. Yukio gets him to turn over onto his stomach and rubs his back, hand smoothing along his spine, massaging the base of his tail, letting the tail run through his gentle fist in a long, smooth caress from base to tip. Rin wishes his tail was prehensile so he could wrap it around Yukio's wrist to keep Yukio touching him; wrap it around Yukio's cock, maybe bring him off that way first, get him hard again so he'll last a lifetime inside Rin…

Then all thoughts leave him when Yukio kisses him again, Yukio's mouth against his hole, his tongue flicking softly.

He keeps doing it, tracing Rin's entrance with his tongue tip, dragging the wet flat of it across the opening. Rin is going a little crazy from the new torment his life-ruiner of a brother has come up with.

Then that soft, wet, warm muscle leaves him—but before Rin can dwell in regret for its loss, he feels a new slick pressure; and then Yukio's fingertip is inside him. He pushes slowly, letting Rin take him in joint by joint. When Yukio starts fingering him for serious, Rin pushes back, trying to draw him in even deeper. Then Yukio nudges up against something that makes Rin flip inside out. If this is what Yukio was doing to himself when he was straddling Rin, Rin doesn't know how he was able to keep from coming then and there. He's pretty sure he'll have to come if Yukio keeps doing this, and tells him so.

"Come if you need to," Yukio murmurs, and that alone is almost enough to push Rin past the tipping point. 

But no. He sets his jaw stubbornly. "Not until you're inside me."

He's half-expecting Yukio to try to nudge him to orgasm anyhow but Yukio says, "All right," and leans down to kiss the back of Rin's neck, and a sigh slides through Rin.

He yields his body to Yukio's hands as Yukio urges him into position, knees braced and hips raised. Yukio fingers him awhile more, slicking and stretching him, before he touches his cockhead to Rin's hole.

And then Yukio pushes in.

He holds there, his cockhead just inside Rin; he holds, letting Rin get used to the feeling, maybe getting used to it himself. The initial shock subsides, transmuting into a thrill that seeps deeper into Rin than Yukio's cock has gone yet; farther than his cock can go; Rin feels Yukio in the thrill coursing through his blood.

Yukio goes slowly; agonizingly, sweetly slow as he pushes in a little more, then holds; a little deeper, and holds; more and deeper, slowly, slowly, until he's all the way inside Rin, and Rin had never felt so ruined in his life. And when Yukio starts to move, really move inside him, all Rin wants is to be ruined like this forever.

Time has stopped having any meaning so he doesn't know long they've been fucking when Yukio reaches under him and wraps around his cock. Rin doesn't care how desperate he sounds, how badly he's begging: "Not like this, Yukio, please, _please_ ~"

Yukio's fingers loosen to rest only lightly against him. "What do you need?" Rin is so far gone he can't be sure whether the desperation he hears is really in Yukio's voice or only a reflection of his own. "Tell me what you need, Rin."

"I want to see your face. I want to watch you when you come." It should be embarrassing but Rin feels shameless; and maybe that's a measure of how much Yukio has ruined him. "I want you to watch me too."

When Yukio pulls out, Rin whimpers at the loss; he doesn't know how he'll live after this, without the feeling of his brother inside him. And then he's on his back and Yukio is between his legs, blessedly sliding in, and Rin's eyes flutter shut for a moment before he remembers how badly he wants to look at Yukio.

He looks down his body first, at where they're joined, at Yukio's cock disappearing inside him, that beautiful cock causing all the swells and spirals of pleasure thrilling through Rin. Then he takes a breath and looks up at Yukio's face and he has a feeling he meant to say something but he can't remember what, because when their gazes connect, all words leave him; no, it's not that his words are gone, it's that there are no words in existence for how he feels in Yukio's gaze.

He holds his arms out and Yukio comes into them, holding Rin's hips to shift him so they stay joined; Yukio keeps fucking him and fucking him, kissing him now too, and Rin is ruined, he's so fucking ruined forever, and he only wants Yukio to ruin him more.

Yukio breaks the kiss, licks at Rin's tongue soothingly when it darts out in protest. Then he braces himself up, out of reach of Rin's mouth, perfect distance for his gaze. "Come for me, brother. Will you do that?" Yukio's voice is low but not soft, hints of roughness fraying his smoothness. "Please, come for me."

Rin does: everything rushes through him, all the thrills and thrums and even Rin himself; he arches, rushes through himself, pours himself out; lies spilled and ruined beneath Yukio. 

As Yukio keeps fucking him, Rin reaches down to gather up some of the spill, offers it to Yukio on his fingertips. Sucking Rin's come from Rin's fingers, Yukio finally comes as well, filling Rin to overfull.

Yukio is careful as he lowers himself. Rin stays wrapped around him. They lie quietly together until Yukio softens, slips out, more of his come slipping out along Rin's thighs. Yukio shifts off him and Rin turns onto his side to face him, and they kiss again, soft and un-urgent. 

Rin murmurs a protest when Yukio gets up but Yukio is only turning out the light, and then he's back in bed, back in Rin's arms, kissing Rin again before turning the other way to settle in, spooned in the curve of Rin's body just like when they were little.

Yukio drifts off first. Rin is not far behind, staying awake only long enough to think that Yukio really is a life-ruiner. He wonders if Yukio thinks the same of him; hopes he does, because Rin wouldn't have Yukio any other way.


End file.
